Camper Photo Album
Aeolus' Cabin Aphrodite's Cabin Apollo's Cabin Ares' Cabin Ariadne's Cabin Asteria's Cabin Astraeus' Cabin Athena's Cabin Boreas' Cabin Demeter's Cabin Dionysus' Cabin Deimos' Cabin Eris' Cabin Eros' Cabin Eurus' Cabin Hades' Cabin Harmonia's Cabin Hebe's Cabin Hecate's Cabin Hephaestus' Cabin Hermes' Cabin Hypnos' Cabin Image:181px-Alg.jpg|Annabel Lee Griffen Image:Ao no exorist.jpg|Zack Lourdes Image:Arman.jpg|Arman Lourdes Image:Ahh.jpg|Narcissa Lourdes Fritz.png|Fritz Absolom Marzena2.jpg|Marzena Aurora Lourdes Ryan Locke.jpg|Ryan Locke Iris' Cabin Kari.jpg|Karalie Hartfilia Image:A red headed girl blowing kisses 0515-1001-2117-0342 SMU.jpg|Adrianna Blaze Image:Search.jpg|Seth Trenton Image:Cool.jpg|Vince Nickel Image:Janice.jpg|Janice Margareth Image:Butch2.png|Chuck Savage Blue haired cute anime girl.png|Ciara Gordon 15odk44.jpg|Aviella Knightley Janus' Cabin Image:Tyler.jpg|Tyler Dent Milena2.jpg|Milena Inman Oswyn unthank use.jpg|Oswyn Unthank Koios' Cabin Image:Ryan Artego...2.jpeg|Ryan Artego Image:Yellow Ranger-character.jpg|Ashley McKnight 1231721808 5419 full.jpg|Katie Thaye Image:Kyra Laevo.jpg|Kyra Laevo Placeholder person.png|Seamus Ulysees Grant Norman.png|Norman Abner Lock.jpg|Lock Cardenas Leto's Cabin Image:Otanimeguy.jpg|Justin Camerons Image:Ray.jpg|Ray Vista Image:James Truno.jpg|James Truno Harry s Middle Son by leochi.jpg|Dirk Finikeson Black jack by aresshu-d3j2a2h.jpg|Brian Gray Placeholder person.png|Juliana Asgard 3D Reese.jpg|Reese Baldur Melinoe's Cabin Desmond miles by ai ki san-d3c7d75.png|Cole Lombardi, Counselor Kim.jpg|Kim Gapido, LT Counselor Misty.jpg|Misty Bleu Zexionface.jpg|Vincent Drence Mad-rad-scene-hair-330x440.jpg|Aria Quinn Placeholder person.png|Corey West C4e9ac9d6c00050a boy hairstyles.jpg|Bogdan Makariy Eloise.png|Eloise L'Abbe Jasper Fallentree2.jpg|Jasper Fallentree Raphiel.jpg|Raphiel Melehan Kayla Cummings.png|Kayla Cummings Mnemosyne's Cabin Image:Neko.jpg|Mikey Prem Image:Fireandwater.png|Palimius Thymomaste Image:Jayso steele.png|Jayson Steele Alice Tennant.jpg|Alice Tennant Daddy.jpg|Alyssa Hioberts Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia Megan.png|Megan Lively Alexa.jpg|Alexa Melehan Mute.jpg|Tacey Perdita 3D Serena Tolbert.jpg|Serena Tolbert Eoin Sullivan.jpg|Eoin Sullivan Molly Gold.png|Molly Gold Morpheus' Cabin Image:Character_3.jpg|Rowan McCleod Image:Nick Valconi.png|Nick Valconi Image:Sebastian Michaelis by shuangwen.jpg|Daniel Lucid Image:Samuel Dilling 2.jpg|Sam Dilling Zee.png|Zee Reed Nemesis' Cabin Captain by shuangwen-d3f38xf.jpg|Osveta Orgi Image:Selina aureole2.jpg|Selina Aureole 3303f.jpg|Alassëa Noble Image:Screen shot 2011-06-08 at 8.39.40 PM.png|Seth Kahn Nia McDare.png|Nia McDare Tanner.jpg|Tanner Priske X.jpg|Xavier Howell Nike's Cabin Image:Robbie2.jpg|Robbie Dalton Image:Lucia.jpg|Lucia Price Image:Men-Hair-Style-Tips.jpg|Derek Argryos (RIP) Image:Hoody boy.png|Thomas Walker Guy.jpg|Julius Newman Dgirl-1-.jpg|Rowan Tate Ariana Lee.png|Ariana Lee Placeholder person.png|Victoria Maria Stella Logan S.jpg|Logan Swartz Notus' Cabin Image:Nate.jpg|Nathaniel Hawk Image:Anime boy.jpg|Matthew Anemos Image:Evan D'Ago.png|Evan D'Agostino Wendy2.jpg|Wendy Monson Quincy.jpg|Quincy Fisher Nyx's Cabin Image:Elwen the White by VyrL.jpg|Elysine Aenar Image:Ia.jpg|Ireland Angeli Sandy Ellis.png|Sandy Ellis Image:RogueSlayer.jpg|Rogue Slayer Image:JKJKJ.jpg|Annabell lavender Istockphoto 1948454-yellow-kitten-playing-and-pawing.jpg|Hemera (cabin pet) Phobia.jpg|Phobia (pet) Kristina.jpg|Kristina Alfinale Publication1.jpg|Nolan Collins Raven-Moon.jpg|Raven Sioux Sarafina-MMF.png|Sarafina Martelli Abaddon by nominee84-d3dozhx.png|Sorin Eliade Shadow 2.jpg|Quinn Harley Jones|link=http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn_Harley_Jones Images-7.jpeg|Obsidian Darke OpheliaIM.jpg|Ophelia Darke Phobos' Cabin Image:Trepido.png|Trepido Metus Image:Fevor.png|Fevor Metus Image:Beautiful-witch.jpg|Samara Malatesta Image:Claire.jpg|Claire Avenson Image:Big3..jpg|Jake Parker Baby20girl.jpg|Wednesday McCarty Palaemon's Cabin Image:Brody.jpg|Rick Brody Image:Charles.png|Charles Palmer Image:Ac.jpg|Albus Cetus Image:Scottcooper.jpg|Scott Cooper Image:Cara Prescott.jpg|Cara Prescott Image:1717l.jpg|Caleb O'Brians Image:IDK.jpg|Chase Ian Bryce Angelo.jpg|Alexander Angelo LandonSykes.jpg|Landon Smile Luke Breakwater.jpg|Luke Breakwater Screen shot 2011-06-17 at 12.11.47 PM.png|Lorcan "Locust" O'Williams Tara-LeeHendricks.jpg|Tara-Lee Hendricks Persephone's Cabin Image:Demigoddaughterofpersephone.jpg|Jasmine Jarvis Image:Screen shot 2011-05-26 at 8.31.01 AM.png|Danielle Hawthorn Image:Angel.png|Angelique Buchannon Image:Pretty Girl.jpg|Andrea Scott Axel Lexa Spring and Summer form.jpg|Axel Lexa ImagesCAQL5VYQ.jpg|Annabelle Flora Demigoddaughterofpersephone.jpg|Jasmine Jarvis 1-dress2.jpg|Priya Reddy Poseidon's Cabin Finally.jpg|Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas Image:Courtney-c1.jpg|Courtney Cetacius Image:Azumi.jpg|Azumi O'Neal Image:Zeke valconi.jpg|Zeke Valconi Image:Full 381663794.jpg|Nerokoria Gennaios Image:IsZ-1.jpg|Michael Lympha Tempestas Image:Jessica2.png|Jessica Rogers Image:Son of Poseidon.jpg|Jason Sinine 2455292-an-african-american-male-with-dreadlocks-1- (2).jpg|Josiah "Joss" Oliver Tony.jpg|Tony Felix Kida.jpg|Yarah Kalil Carysta Celados.jpg|Carysta Celados Prometheus' Cabin Image:Avatar(6).jpg|Henry Paal Image:Durarara kida.jpg|Leon Heart Image:Isaya.jpg|Loire Heart Image:Shiloh Warrick by shuangwen.jpg|Jaylo Parks New Char.jpg|Amaia Vang Thanatos' Cabin Image:Matthew Clark.jpg|Matthew Clark Girl at night.png|Beach Willows Image:party.png|Lily Rose Birch-Hollow Image:Who s the bad guy VOL 2 by NeKoChAnK.jpg|Kai 'Blaze' Pyros Image:Gothi.jpg|Jane Doe Image:Placeholder person.png|Sam Perry Stay by suicide bee.jpg|Charlotte Jones Demetria.png|Demetria Megalos 0.jpg|Mina Victoria Bret.jpg|Bret Schwartzhoff ImagesCAWCQHNE.jpg|Beach Willows Themis' Cabin Image:Anime stargazing.jpg|Laura Plume Image:Placeholder person.png|Albert Justinus (RIP) Image:Annie.jpg|Annie Wendla Andre1.jpg|Andre Bellevue Ian.png|Ian Findlay Blond teenager.jpg|Heath Montgomery John2.jpg|John Gardner Tyche's Cabin JakeMcDonald113.jpg|Jake McDonald Image:Leon Infelix.jpg|Leon Infelix Image:Najid 3.jpg|Najid Sadiq Image:Middle eastern teen.jpg|Suha Sarkim Placeholder person.png|Jake Vinco Mauris KJ.png|Nolan Coldlad Tal s..jpg|Talan Styles Zephyrus' Cabin Image:Adrian.jpg|Adrian Hakai Image:Eclipse.jpg|Eclipse Williams Image:C8324d8565fc00 full.jpg|Logan Weston Cowboy.jpeg|Kieran Laurentis Alex 1.jpg|Alex Daliro 3767611874 e195d0ebbf.jpg|David Eric Jones Naomis.jpg|Naomi Shimizu Zeus' Cabin Image:The constant gardener by Gerry And Me.jpg|Draco Dragovich Image:Blackout iv by rainertachibana-d3fhjcm.png|Sun Hi Hwan Image:Takesh16.jpg|Dong Min Hwan Image:Screen shot 2011-05-15 at 10.55.01 AM.png|Rebecca Brown Aquila.jpg|Aquila Thunder Ivy.jpg|Avivya Suarez Black-male-model-1-.jpg|Ezekiel Marshall Sara19201.jpg|Sara Tinafin Me.png|Aaron Sullivan Hunters Other High school girl110506 by masateru-d3fp07g.jpg|Lilith Karen01.gif|Ignis Amarakosha (Priestess of Hestia, Mortal) oracle.jpg|Ophelia Dumont (oracle, mortal) Image:Josh Grand.jpg|Josh Grand (Monster Combat Teacher) Homunculus2.png|Homunculus John_Smith_real.png|John Smith (mortal) Ml.jpg|Miles Letalis (mortal) Screen_shot_2011-05-29_at_7.15.06_AM.png|Teresine (mortal) Viktor - Bound2.png|Viktor (Leader of the SotF) Placeholder person.png|Keith Williams Image:Cyclops.jpg|Lenin (Cyclops) Lorelei.jpg|Lorelei (siren) Heartless-by-Melanie-Delon.jpg|Sonje Image:Anime ghost gril.jpg|Jacqueline Midnight (ghost) Irene by zemotion-d3brbn7.jpg|Isolde Tudor (ghost) Image:Teen-boy-3.jpg|Gregory Joseph (ghost) Image:Chette.jpg|Blanchette Berwyn (ghost) Unnamed4.jpg|Jae Lillis (ghost) Obsidian.jpg|Obsidian Darke Alex the great.png|Alexander the Great (camp director) Xiv.jpg|Commander Xiv (automaton) Autmoaton camp.png|Arte Furor (science teacher) Robot3.jpg|Thymos (automaton) Thing.jpg|Thing (automaton) Chinatf2.jpg|E.L.B.G. (automaton) Water nymph character.jpg|Nerissa (water nymph) Brenna.jpg|Brenna (water nymph) Image:In white.jpg|Alyss Batcher (water nymph) Rivera.jpg|Rivera (water nymph) Carysta Celados.jpg|Carysta Celados (water nymph) White nymph.jpg|Sierra Silverline (wind nymph) Screen shot 2011-05-14 at 10.23.12 AM.png|Apple (tree nymph) Brooke1.jpg|Cherry (tree nymph) Kaya.jpg|Kaya (tree nymph) Dryad Commission by miss ninja.png|Gardenia Silver Oaks.jpg|Silver Oaks (tree nymph) Helenia.jpg|Helenia (fire nymph) Screen shot 2011-06-02 at 4.56.17 PM.png|Gardenia Water Nymph by Maiden Hebi.jpg|Laryl Stewart (sea nymph) Aqua.png|Aquamarine (sea nymph) Windquizgirl.jpg|Hesperathousa (guardian nymph) AmbrosiaNymph.jpg|Ambrosia (flower nymph) Dear Adara.png|Adara McBride (flower nymph) AsteriaeNymph.jpg|Castuella (Asteriae Nymph) Sapphire.jpg|Sapphire (love nymph) Midnight poppy by kir tat.jpg|Topaz (love nymph) Bakkhai.jpg|Periwinkle (wine nymph) Roselia.jpg|Roselia (dryad) Image:G.jpg|Gaechius (Satyr) Gill Oak.jpg|Gill Oak (Satyr) Satyr by lolita art.jpg|Flora Emeraldgrove (satyress) Achiphus.jpg|Achiphus (satyr) Satyr by ravenclawyoshi.png|Scott Lewinsky (Satyr) Images111.jpg|Dylan Sullivan (Satyr) Centaur2.jpg|Alogo (Centaur) Aysun.jpg|Aysun (centaur) Eurytion2.jpg|Eurytion (Centaur) Screen shot 2011-07-28 at 7.15.48 PM.png|Clea ---- Broken Covenant Ahurani.png|Ahurani IllusionConstatin.jpg|Illusion Constatin Belladonna.jpg|Belladonna Thorne Tanith1.jpg|Tanith Vlasta Jack Noir.gif|Jack Noir Nm.jpg|Navitus Magnes Kiley 'Kalia' Pheonix.png|Kiley Pheonix A4ba64207e4b881badd7919cc5b8f127.jpg|Raven Piracello Axtan by shuangwen-d31xj0a.png|Vytus Placeholder person.png|Deja Vu Lillis Zacka.png|Zachary Aima Lysandra4.png|Lysandra Deumos HeraKid.jpg|Liatris LachesisKid.jpg|India Kern Image:Heinrich Alten.jpg|Heinrich Alten 67bb1127724b2c13b0daa523a743ad1b-d34fmyh.jpg|Brennan Lancaster ContraSpiritus.jpg|Contra Spiritus Studing of magic by anndr-d34bw5i.jpg|Anamika Screen_shot_2011-06-08_at_8.39.40_PM.png|Seth "Set" Kahn Asmodeus1.jpg|Asmodeus Artemis Entreri by aditya777.jpg|Anton Atharm PossibleLucian.jpg|Lucian Acrebias Axel.png|Axel Image:Azrael the Sorrowful3.png|Azrael the Sorrowful Image:Anime-132.jpg|Mary Joyce Anne Chan Knight_of_Wands_by_korilin.jpg|Alcaeus Deumos Image:Elliot.png|Elliot Andswaru Image:Desdemona.jpg|Desdemona (ghost) Image:New GUY OC by F AYN T.jpg|Conor Fames Image:Owen in the Abandoned House.jpg|Kaiden Fosters Image:HannaJameson.jpg|Hanna Jameson Burn inside by anndr-d3h38ya.jpg|Catarina LaRue Conrad1.jpg|Conrad Leutrim Image:Cintia_Dicker-16457.jpg|Ali Melanthe AnimeBoy.jpg|Blake O'Connor Image:Just Jared Hot 67400 ben barnes dorian gray movie poster.jpg|Elliot Page Image:Emma.png|Emma Roberts Image:Ellie 1.jpg|Ellie Rudden Image:Boy.jpg|James Skepsi F412472865f63ec270dcd83920115010-d2zm0w3.png|Serinito Tianofore Image:GarettVE.jpg|Garett Van Erdewyk Image:Veg.jpg|Adeline Vega Image:Placeholder person.png|Andrew Williams Image:Noel 'Nova'.png|Noel Worthington Untitled 54.png|The abandoned Category:Images Category:Images of Characters